


В чужой монастырь

by tsepesh, WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: высокий рейтинг [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Underage - Freeform, WTF Kombat 2021, dead dove - do not eat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: Вместо грандиозных разборок с папашей Академия Амбрелла вынуждена спасать братьев.
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: высокий рейтинг [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	В чужой монастырь

**Author's Note:**

> Прочитайте теги и предупреждения. Ещё раз. Определитесь, надо ли вам оно.

— Вы в своем, блядь, уме?!

— Следи за языком, Четвертый, — холодно сказал Бен, их собственный Бен, только что отказавшийся не только помочь им, но даже и не мешать.

— За языком?! За языком, блядь?! — Четвертый, кем бы он ни был, звучал настолько же возмущенным, насколько они себя чувствовали. — Это же Ирод был, мы все знаем, что он будет делать с пацаном!

— К порядку, номер Четыре, — прогрохотал Реджинальд Харгривз.

— Сэр, — зачастил Четвертый. — Сэр, только что на нас и на этих гражданских, — он махнул рукой, показывая в обобщенном направлении бывшей Академии «Амбрелла» и нынешней вероятной «Команды Ноль», — напали люди Ирода. Того самого Ирода, который международный торговец оружием и известный педофил, с которым мы больше десяти лет пытаемся разобраться. Они забрали с собой двоих гражданских, один из которых ребенок, нам надо отследить их и хотя бы заложников отбить.

— Нет, номер Четыре, нам не надо этого делать.

— Но, сэр…

— Это приказ, номер Четыре.

— Сэр, — люди, называющие себя академией «Спэрроу», к этому моменту выглядели раздраженными уже все. Бен-не-Бен и высокий афроамериканец закатывали глаза, две девушки из трех смотрели так, как будто собирались вырубить своего не то коллегу, не то брата. — Возможно, это ошибка?

— Номер Четыре, прекратить пререкаться немедленно. Никто из вас не будет преследовать Ирода и тем более не будет пытаться освободить тех, кого вы считаете заложниками. Вы не обладаете всей полнотой информации и не в состоянии разумно распоряжаться даже той, которой владеете. Свободны.

— Мы все знаем, что Ирод будет с ним делать, — опустив голову, но достаточно громко, чтобы его было слышно, продолжил спор Четвертый. — Мы все знаем, что он будет неделю ебать этого пацана, а потом бросит тело в реку. В лучшем случае. — За спиной Эллисон задохнулась от ужаса Ваня, Лютер и Диего выпрямились, готовые к драке.

— Этот «пацан», как вы изволили его назвать, номер Четыре, давно уже взрослый человек.

— И это сделает его изнасилование менее изнасилованием? Это же наша ответственность, Ирод послал сюда людей не из-за них, это мы его враги. Почему кто-то должен страдать из-за нас?

— Я повторяю, номер Четыре, никаких действий. Я запрещаю членам академии преследовать Ирода сейчас, когда у нас есть более важные дела.

— Какие?! Разобраться с гражданскими, которые пока ничего не сделали, кроме того, что появились тут, не готовые ни к чему?

— Номер Один, вы разберетесь с поведением номера Четыре. Этих нарушителей выдворить. Вы, — обратился он к своим теперь уже окончательно бывшим детям, — покинете этот город до наступления темноты, не совершая даже мелкого правонарушения. В дальнейшем вы воздержитесь как от возвращения, так и от любых правонарушений. В противном случае академия Спэрроу будет вынуждена предпринять меры. Это понятно?

— Отец… — начал Лютер.

— Я не отец никому из вас. И вы покинете это место немедленно.

Лютер попытался что-то сказать, но Эллисон потянула их обоих с Диего к выходу. Ваня всё ещё стояла как вкопанная, Диего положил руку ей на плечо и вывел вместе с остальными.

Информация о том, что люди, которые утащили с собой Клауса и Пятого, работают на некого педофила, с которым эта новая героическая академия борется уже десять лет, потрясла их всех. Они вышли на улицу, чудом не забыв забрать чемодан, с которым прибыли в этот дивный новый мир, и остановились, пытаясь решить, что делать.

Никто из них, за исключением, возможно, Диего, не умел выслеживать преступников в городе. Умения Диего были бы к месту, но все его контакты с большой долей вероятности не знали его, а значит, были бесполезны для получения информации. Если вообще существовали.

Обо всем этом они спорили, идя вниз по улице в примерном направлении, в котором уехали три черных фургона с оставшимися в живых боевиками неизвестного им Ирода, увозя отключившихся из-за попавших в них дротиков с каким-то препаратом Пятого и Клауса.

— Эй, — раздалось из переулка. Они обернулись, навстречу им вышел, держа руки ладонями вверх, Четвертый. — Я хочу помочь.

— С чего вдруг? — мрачно спросил его Диего.

— Это неправильно. Нельзя оставлять ребенка педофилу.

— Откуда ты вдруг такой моральный выискался, у ваших явно с этим никаких проблем нет?

— Это я упустил Ирода. Пару лет назад я мог его убить, просто убить и все, но мне захотелось суда и приговора. А этот уебок подкупил охрану и сбежал.

Диего хотел что-то сказать, но Эллисон остановила его:

— Хорошо, — сказала она. — Мы благодарны, если вы действительно хотите помочь. Как именно вы планируете это сделать?

***

Клаус приходил в себя по частям. Как-то ещё описать этот процесс, если бы ему пришлось, он не смог бы.

Случалось ему принимать всякие интересные вещи, от которых сознание расслаивается и парит над бренной оболочкой, отходняк жёсткий, а организм потом напоминает о существовании требухи типа почек ещё жестче. Так вот, приходить в себя после них было совсем не так. Но что-то ему подсказывало, что последствия от транквилизатора в дротиках, которыми обстреляли их с маленьким Номером Пять, будут не лучше.

«Пятый, — подумал Клаус. — Где Пятый?». Глаза открываться не слишком хотели, с веками пришлось договариваться, попутно ощущая, что руки заломлены за спину и скованы наручниками. Когда наконец переговоры завершились, Клаус открыл глаза. Закрыл. Открыл снова, надеясь, что все это просто продолжение действия транка.

Потому что ни при каких обстоятельствах его временами крайне мерзкой жизни Клаусу никогда не хотелось бы просыпаться, чтобы увидеть, как его брата — его маленького, хоть и старого, братишку — висящего на скованных руках, будут раздевать, быстро и споро, используя то ли нож, то ли бритву.

Должно быть, он издал какой-то звук, потому что человек, стягивавший одежду с Пятого, как кожуру с какого-то банана, обернулся к нему.

— Что...? — выдохнул Клаус, уже понимая, что в ближайшее время оратором ему не быть, прокашлялся и попытался снова. — Что вам от нас нужно?

— Конкретно от тебя — ничего, — спокойно ответил человек и отвернулся.

— Эй, а от него тогда что?

— Четвертый, — по-немецки позвал его Пятый. — Не надо.

Голос у него был усталый, выглядел он не слишком хорошо — серое лицо с яркими пятнами крови на лбу и щеках, черные круги под глазами. На руках, насколько Клаус мог видеть, красовались синяки и какой-то очень подозрительный порез.

— Это ещё что такое? — немедленно отреагировал человек. — Ты ему что сказал?

— Чтоб он успокоился и не паниковал, — ответил Пятый на английском.

— Смотри мне, чтоб на других языках не пиздел, — пригрозил ножом человек и вернулся к работе по срезанию с него одежды.

Лохмотья пиджака Клаус заметил на полу, вместе с ботинками. Пока человек срезал с его брата жилет и рубашку, он решил оглядеться.

Они были в подвале или просто каком-то помещении без окон, освещенном лампами дневного света. Пятый висел по центру, цепи уходили к механизму, похоже, предназначенному для регулирования их высоты. Сам Клаус сидел спиной к стене, напротив брата. Между ними, слева от него, стоял стол с компьютером и инструментами. В какой-то момент Клаус заметил на нем весьма запоминающейся формы тюбик со смазкой и обмер. Для полноты картины в комнате было несколько камер, расположенных под разными ракурсами и направленных на висящую фигуру.

— Эй! Ээээй, — заорал Клаус, привлекая внимание мужчины перед собой. — Что вы собираетесь делать, а?

— Перестань вопить, пока я тебе язык не отрезал, — не поворачиваясь, ответил тот, и раньше, чем Клаус успел отреагировать, стянул с дражайшего братца рубашку. — Или пока ему что-нибудь не отрезал.

Клаус замолчал. Человек с ножом после этого хмыкнул, глядя на майку Пятого, и начал срезать и её. Срезал. Присвистнул. Потянулся к рации, лежавшей на столе, и сказал в неё:

— Позови босса. Немедленно.

Кем бы ни был босс и где бы он ни находился, у него ушло несколько минут, чтобы добраться до них. Все это время человек, теперь уже положивший нож, явно осматривал грудную клетку Пятого.

Боссом оказался ничем не примечательный мужик лет за сорок на вид. Белый. Того типажа, которым Клаус иной раз отсасывал за двадцатку, когда им хотелось отвлечься от жены, детей и работы. Он зашел, обратив на Клауса не больше внимания, чем на неодушевленный предмет, и обратился к человеку без ножа:

— Что у вас, доктор? — «Доктор, подумал про себя Клаус. Доктор, блядь. Охуеть какой доктор».

— Смотрите сами, мистер Ирод, — отошел в сторону доктор.

Дыхание Ирода сбилось, и, как с ужасом заметил Клаус, его член явно начал увеличиваться в размерах, натягивая ткань брюк. Он подошел к Пятому и провел руками по его груди.

— Это вы его так разукрасили? — спросил он не без придыхания.

— Нет, по крайней мере, Смит говорит, что их доставили без сопротивления.

— Кто же над ним так поработал, а? — протянул «мистер Ирод» и повернулся к Клаусу. — Признавайся, бил сыночка, а?

Теперь, когда и доктор, и новоприбывший босс стояли боком, Клаус смог рассмотреть, что вызвало у них такую реакцию, и почувствовал, как бледнеет. На груди и животе Пятого не было живого места: синяки, от черных до почти выцветших, покрывали их так равномерно, как будто кто-то задался целью разукрасить его, справа была рана с разошедшимися швами, несколько ребер должны были быть сломаны, потому что не бывает целых ребер такой формы. Плечи были не лучше, и в глубине души Клаус был уверен, что на спине все это лишь продолжается.

— Пятый… — выдохнул он, лишь каким-то чудом вспомнив о немецком.

— Опять? — почти зарычал доктор.

— Что же ты с ним сделал, мужик? — насмешливо спросил Ирод. — Карате на нем отрабатывал?

— На меня упала кирпичная стена, — ровным голосом ответил вместо него Пятый. Все трое почти комично повернулись к нему. — Я не успел отскочить от стены, и она на меня упала.

— Хочешь сказать, что твой отец тебя и пальцем не тронул? — фальшиво сочувственно спросил Ирод. — Не бойся, ты всё-всё можешь рассказать мне.

— Мне кажется, что именно тебя мне и нужно бояться, — улыбнулся своей «плохой улыбкой» Пятый. — Он меня не трогал, и он мне не отец.

— Правда? Значит, старший брат? Почему он не защитил тебя от этой твоей «стены»?

— Как от падающей стены вообще возможно защитить? — все так же спокойно ответил Пятый. — Что тебе от нас надо?

— О, — улыбнулся в свою очередь Ирод и повернулся к висящему всем телом. Поднял руку, снова провел по его груди, видимо, нажал на один из синяков, потому что спокойный ритм дыхания Пятого ненадолго прервался. — Почти ничего.

Он опустил руку на пояс шорт Пятого, расстегнул пуговицу и засунул кисть внутрь.

Одновременно случились две вещи: Клаус заорал «Не трогай его» и Пятый заехал коленом Ироду в пах. Тот согнулся, его рука, все ещё державшаяся в шортах, стащила их с бедер Пятого. Доктор ударил того в живот, заставляя висеть смирно, и рявкнул в рацию, вызывая охрану.

— Сучонок, — проорал Ирод, когда смог отдышаться. Схватил со стола пистолет и сунул его Пятому под нос: — Смотри, это называется пистолет. Это оружие. Оно убивает. Сделаешь так ещё раз, — он обернулся и наставил ствол на голову Клауса, — он умрет. Совсем умрет. Понял?

В этот момент в комнату ворвались два бойца, наставившие автоматы на обоих пленников. Дёрнувшийся было Пятый повис и спокойно сказал:

— Я понял тебя. Не стреляй.

***

— Ирод появился лет двенадцать назад, когда Реджи собрался выходить на международный уровень. Спэрроу интернейшенл, мать его. Тогда он ещё не был Иродом, к слову, просто торговцем оружием, которого мы должны были поймать, чтобы показать, что умеем работать в разных странах, — Четвертый — Альфонсо — вел машину по направлению к докам и параллельно рассказывал, кому им предстоит противостоять. — Мы отследили часть его организации, повязали людей и считали, что дело закрыто. Да, мы были мелкие и глупые. Он обиделся на нас, залег на дно, начал копать. Заодно восстанавливал старые связи, чтобы компенсировать ущерб от нас.

Диего сидел на переднем пассажирском месте и осматривал город, запоминая дорогу и все, что видел. Сзади каким-то образом поместились Лютер и сестры.

— Через пять лет, на Рождество, он решил, что настало время для реванша — похитил сотню детей в нашем городе и объявил, что это все наша вина, что это мы не смогли ему ничего противопоставить. Мы тогда с ног сбились, чтобы их разыскать, но не успели — нашли только тела со следами неоднократных половых контактов насильственного характера, как коронеры в отчетах написали. Реджи тогда превзошел себя с прессой, чтобы это не записали на академию, но мы понимали, что это наш косяк. «Казни египетские», тогда писали, «Избиение младенцев», и так далее. Иродом его, как вы понимаете, после того Рождества и прозвали. Мы снова им занялись, несколько раз почти ловили его, но он уходил. Говорят, тогда же нанял целую бригаду учёных, чтобы разработать способ лишить нас сил. В прошлом году мне удалось выйти на него, притащить его в участок вместе с неопровержимыми доказательствами того, кто он. Я был готов снять маску и свидетельствовать от своего имени, но этот детоёб просто подкупил охрану. Не стал просить отпустить его под залог или что-то там, просто купил себе пару уёбков, которые его и выпустили. Я нашел их потом и показал его записи. Спросил, стоят ли его деньги того. 

Альфонсо опустил голову, потом вспомнил, что он за рулем, и продолжил — и вести, и говорить:

— Записи, да. Эта тварь пишет все, что делает с детьми. Когда я арестовал его, я забрал все его видео, и это пиздец. — он вздохнул. — Он не просто их насилует. Ему нравится играть — похитить ребенка вместе с родителями и заставить их смотреть, что он делает. Как он насилует их ребенка. Как он его бьёт. Как он при этом говорит, что его родители продали его ему. Что именно из-за них ему так плохо. У него в прошлом логове была даже специальная камера, на два отсека, для родителей и для ребенка. Родителям слышно было всё, ребенку — ничего. Матери начинали умолять всегда, предлагали занять место детей, только чтобы их отпустили, отцы тоже, довольно часто, но ребенок этого не слышал. Некоторые дети ломались, просили, чтобы с их родителями сделали то же самое, что и с ними. Некоторые нет, этих он убивал очень долго. У него там ещё несколько педофилов было, так что кому-то он устраивал групповое изнасилование. Урод ебучий.

— Это то, что будет с Пятым? — спросила Эллисон с заднего сиденья.

— Надеюсь.

— Надеешься?! — заорал на него Диего. — Надеешься, мудила?!

— Надеюсь, потому что так у нас будет время, чтобы найти его новое логово. Я не знаю, где оно, а ваш брат староват для его вкусов, поэтому я надеюсь, что его не пристрелят сразу. Порванную жопу вылечить можно, психику тоже, а вот пуля в голове — это смертельно.

— Твою мать, — Диего ударил по крышке бардачка. — Твою мать.

***

— Отпустил бы ты его, — миролюбиво предложил теперь уже полностью обнаженный Пятый Ироду, указывая головой на Клауса. — И я буду вести себя смирно.

— Я бы отпустил, — протянул из-за его спины Ирод, прижимаясь всем телом и разводя ему ноги. — Но с ним надежнее.

— Мужик, — в очередной раз сказал Клаус. — Давай лучше я тебе отсосу. В жопу дам. Хер себе отрежу и пизду сделаю, только отпусти его, а?

— Какое трогательное единодушие, — прокомментировал доктор.

— Ну что вы, это действительно трогательно, — сказал Ирод, продолжая возиться за спиной Пятого. Клаусу не было видно, что он делает, и какая-то часть его сейчас молилась, что он хотя бы не будет драть его брата насухую. — Семьям свойственно заботиться друг о друге.

Лицо Пятого закаменело, он напрягся всем телом. Клаус закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть этого, потом подумал, что младшему — да похуй, что он там говорит, все равно младшему — нужна поддержка, и открыл глаза. Вовремя — Пятый смотрел прямо на него, а удостоверившись, что он видит, дёрнул головой вверх, к наручникам.

Клаус недоуменно посмотрел на них. Что он мог с ними сделать с нескольких метров и в присутствии всех этих людей? Наручники выглядели основательными, с широкими браслетами из светлого металла.

Неожиданно Клаус осознал две вещи. Первую — его брат даже не пытался телепортироваться, хотя в норме уже должен был убить всех в здании и отправиться надирать задницу Реджи. Вторую — что на его руках были, по ощущениям, самые обычные полицейские браслеты, а вот у Пятого — какие-то странные кандалы. Для подтверждения своих догадок он пошевелил кистями, и да, на нем действительно были наручники. Кивнул Пятому. Тот прикрыл на секунду глаза.

Теперь предстояло понять, как незаметно вызвать какого-нибудь призрака и заставить его открыть браслеты. И когда это сделать, чтобы не потратить единственный шанс на спасение. Самым разумным было подождать, когда тварь, ебущая его брата, закончит и оставит их в покое хотя бы на время восстановления, но этот расчёт убивал Клауса своей холодностью. Ощущения Пятого сейчас он понимал, как никто, и сгорал от вины, что ему приходится это переживать.

Пятый, должно быть, понял его сомнения, потому что тряхнул головой, ловя его взгляд. Когда Клаус поднял голову, он снова закрыл и открыл глаза, слишком медленно для обычного моргания. Тот кивнул, с ужасом смотря на впивавшиеся в бока брата чужие пальцы.

***

Первого своего связного Альфонсо припёр к стенке и несколько раз о неё ударил. Даже после этого связной все ещё не знал, где могут быть люди Ирода или он сам, но вспомнил, что это может знать другой связной. Второй не стал сопротивляться и указал, что отдыхающую смену его охраны можно найти в баре рядом с китайской лавкой на Двадцать шестой.

Человека из команды Ирода из бара вытащили совместными усилиями Лютера и Альфонсо: последний указал, а первый вынес, не утверждая себя какими-либо объяснениями. Их не тронули.

Теперь проблема была в том, что у человека были сломаны все пальцы и отбиты почки, но вспоминать что-либо он категорически отказывался. Эллисон решила взять все в свои руки.

— До меня дошёл слух, что ты честно и подробно ответил на наши вопросы, — сказала она, стараясь не обращать внимания на заинтересованный взгляд Четвертого.

— Мистер Ирод сегодня должен быть встретиться с Чайкой, — монотонно сказал боец. — В восемь часов. В клубе Чайки.

— Я знаю, где это.

И снова они ехали по грязным улицам, за ускользающей надеждой. Время подбиралось к полуночи.

Клуб Чайки оказался на самой границе откровенно криминального и просто неблагополучного района. Публика в нем, впрочем, была из более богатых районов: дети, хотевшие пощекотать себе нервы и закинуться чем-нибудь, и взрослые, ценившие сложность подслушивания в местной лаунж-зоне. Ване одновременно хотелось заглушить все звуки разом и оседлать их, чтобы разнести весь этот город к чертям. Эллисон, по виду, хотелось того же.

К самому Чайке, невероятно огромному китайцу, их пустили, судя по всему, из чистого интереса.

— Четвертый! Давно тебя не видел.

— И наверняка предпочел бы ещё и дольше не видеть?

— Ну что же ты. Когда ещё достославный воробей посетит мое скромное гнездо?

— Чайка, ты сегодня должен был встретиться с Иродом.

— Должен был? И по нынешним временам это преступление?

— Мне нужен Ирод, не ты. Он похитил ребенка.

— Дорогой мой, Ирод похитил не меньше тысячи детей, что такого особенного в этом?

— Ничего, кроме того, что я знаю об этом и хочу его остановить. Где он, Чайка?

— Ирод — мой давний деловой партнер, надежный контрагент…

— До меня дошёл слух, что ты рассказал нам, где найти Ирода, — не выдержала Эллисон.

Через пару минут они вышли, заставив Чайку забыть обо всем. Альфонсо шугнул каких-то детей от машины, сел за руль и погнал так, как не гнал уже давно.

***

Они собирались проникнуть в здание как можно незаметнее, чтобы не загнать себя в ловушку с заложниками, но после того, как оттуда донесся выстрел, все планы полетели в трубу.

Не дожидаясь, пока Лютер снесет дверь, Ваня выпустила звуковую волну. Они зашли, чтобы увидеть несколько мертвых или потерявших сознание охранников и коридор, из которого слышался топот многих бегущих людей.

Потом откуда-то раздалось ещё больше выстрелов, и они рванули туда, ожидая худшего.

Выстрелы прекратились, когда они были уже недалеко. Дальше по коридору нашлись несколько мертвых охранников и раненый, отчаянно ползущий обратно. Под Слухом Эллисон он указал направление и добавил, что теперь уже спешить незачем. Они побежали.

Спешить оказалось действительно незачем. Когда они влетели в комнату, залитую кровью, их встретили дула двух автоматов. Один держал Клаус, второй — Пятый, совершенно голый и тоже залитый кровью, как и комната. Его братья и сёстры бросились к нему, Альфонсо отошел в сторону и начал осматривать трупы.

— Кто из вас его убил? — спросил он через несколько минут.

— Я. — Кратко ответил ему Пятый. — Какие-то проблемы с этим?

— Никаких проблем, хотел поблагодарить — мы его двенадцать лет ловили.

— Как-то вы не сильно торопились, — сощурился Пятый.

— Да оставь ты их в покое, лучше скажи, это он тебя так избил? — облегчение, которое испытала Эллисон, увидев брата не только живым, но и вполне свободным, постепенно уступало место ужасу от его состояния.

— Нет, это две недели предотвращения Апокалипсиса без малейшей помощи от кого-либо из вас.

— Как ты? — тихо и виновато спросила Ваня.

— Я в порядке, — ответил он, вызвав их нервный смех.

— Подозреваю, что медицинская помощь вам все равно не помешает, — начал Альфонсо. — Я могу отвезти вас к себе, у меня есть место в городе. Не особо шикарно, зато с бинтами и кроватью.

В машину они предсказуемо не поместились, пришлось брать один из фургонов. Местом Альфонсо оказалось заброшенное здание на другом конце города, так что по пути у них была возможность скупить половину местной круглосуточной аптеки. Ситуация была далека от идеальной, но для того, чтобы отдохнуть, залатать раны и решить, что делать дальше, времени по крайней мере хватало.


End file.
